My Life Will Never End
by IMissYellow
Summary: Rated T just to be sure for the next chapters   there are new vampires in town and they are special to the volturi  who are they? what will they do? when love is in the game? when it's about family  Okay I TOTALLY SUCK AT SUMMARYS Renesmee not in story
1. Chapter 1

_**-Why does it always start with a vision?-**_

**Alice POV**

I am sitting on the couch next to Jasper, we are looking at America's next top model (My favorite.) Carlisle was sitting in the armchair with Esme in his lap they were toying with their hands not paying attention to the rest. Emmett and Rosalie are in their room doing … ah well you know and Edward and Bella are high up in the trees. Everything was silent you can only hear the TV when..

_***VISION STARTS***__  
I see us hunting me, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. Then I see a girl with dark blond hair in a black and white dress I think around 17 years old and a little girl with red hair in a navy blue dress I think 5 or 6 years old. They are both vampires. The blond girl is running with the little girl on her back their eyes are gold like ours what means they live on animal blood just like us. On the neck of the blond girl hangs a silver necklace with a old fashioned key on it but it doesn't look like it belongs to some kind of coven. Like our family crest. Emmett steps in the path that the girl is running and they bump in each other and roll in a tree well the blond vampire and Emmett because the red haired little vampire fell off the blond vampire's back when she and Emmett hit each other.  
__***VISION ENDS***_

When I'm back to reality I see that Carlisle, Jasper and Esme are staring at me.

"Alice honey, what did you see?" asked Jasper with concern.

A smile came to my face "We are going to meet new vampires!"

" Owh, and they are just like us they live on animal blood, they have our eyes and one of them and Emmett are going to run in to each other when we are going hunting tonight but we can't tell him that because if he is going to stop somewhere else than they won't stop so DON'T TELL EMMETT!"

"ALICE CALM DOWN!"

"I am calm.."

"Alice do you know what they are doing here?" asked Carlisle now I was under control again.

"No, I don't know but I guess that they are going to tell us that right."

"Ah well, It's always nice to meet new people right honey." Said Esme with a bright smile on her face

*Emmett and Rosalie come down the stairs*

"Do you guys want to go hunting when Edward gets back?" asked Emmett putting his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"YES!" I almost scream at him. Carlisle and Esme just smile and say yes and Jasper only nods.

*Edward walks in*

"Hey I'm just back from brining Bella home and yes Alice I will come hunting."

" ugh Stop reading my mind."

Edward chuckles.

"Okay than come on don't act like old people and come with us." Emmett said with a grin on his face when he said old people.

**Okay this is my first fanfiction ever** **so be nice… **

**My new name is : IMissYellow It used to be MissMissKerry but I didn't like it anymore bad memories **

**I have this Idea in my head for months and now it's finally here for you guys to read this is not a one-shot**

**To make a long story short:**

**Bella is human.**

**Reneesme is not in this story because I don't really like her. (Sorry Reneesme fans)**

**There is no war between Jacob and the Cullen's because Jacobs is not in Love with Bella but he is still a werewolf. (So he is in the story)**

**It happens that I type Emmett's name wrong and type Emmet please ignore that it's just my annoying typing.**

**I will ask you guys help because than I'm a little stuck **

**Maybe I will give some of the cullens who don't have special powers a power so if you know a good power for any of the cullens please put the name and the power in the review .**

**Xx. Laura (IMissYellow)**

**If YOU like my story :D or not :'( please review by pressing on this little button Right Under this crap I just wrote (I'm talking about the AN)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY! Here is chapter 2 and with my last chapter did I forget the disclaimer so don't sue me **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight (#$%&%^&%$$#) to bad because if I did Renesmee did not exist Bella wouldn't be so over dramatic (Sorry Bella and Renesmee fans but this is how I feel it) owh and Jacob would just be the best friend and not the second best boyfriend. Anyway I do own Caroline and Cloe.**

**AN: All the couples are still the same Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Edward/Bella and Caroline/ you find that out later Cloe doesn't have one sorry.**

* * *

**-**_**Who are you?-**_

**Emmett POV**

We are all out hunting well we are following Alice because she is running in front and keeps saying that it is important to follow her or we are going to regret it, she can be so weird sometimes.

"Emmett keep your head with us it's important to get there in time, come on hurry!" Alice screamed at me.

"But Alice what is so important?"

"You see it when we get there! Now come on"

Four minutes later Alice stops and turns around as if she is making sure everybody is on their place.

"Okay, Carlisle they are coming in 2 minutes." Alice said to Carlisle who was holding Esme's waist.

"Alice who are coming 2 minutes?"

"You'll see." Was the only response I got.

"Only 30 seconds left, okay everybody stay where you are."

Then I hear a sound not so far away from me, it sounds like a vampire who is running I look to my right and The only thing I see is a blond girl coming to me in full force and then we bump in to each other and we roll I think 30 feet right into a tree.

I open my eyes to look at the vampire who run into me she has dark blond hair that goes on until her breasts she is wearing a White dress with black details her skin is glittering on the places where it's in the sunlight when she opens her I see two golden eyes staring back at me then she opens her mouth to say something…

"Uh Sorry but can you go of me now?"

"O yeah sorry." If I could blush I think I would right now. I stand up and gif her a hand not that she will need it but she stakes it and starts standing up too.

Edward putting on his gentleman act and says "Are you okay miss?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she starts walking to a very little girl with red hair.

"Cloe you okay?" the little girl named Cloe only nods

"Where are my manners" she says "Hello my name is Caroline." Holding her hand out to Carlisle.

"Nice to meet you Caroline, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. This Jasper and his wife Alice, That is Edward his mate isn't here right now, The guy you just run into is Emmett and that is his wife Rosalie."

"Okay nice to meet you al well my name is Caroline and this is Cloe." She said pointing to the little girl.

"Caroline would you two like to come with us to our house?" was Esme's first question since we were here.

"Your house ehh yes we would love to"

"guys weren't we supposed to be hunt.." my mouth was covered with Alice hands who was looking at me with a angry look on her face that said Stop-talking-or-I-will-my your-life-a-hell.

***Cullen house***

**Edward POV**

We are all sitting in the living room. Esme had already little Cloe in her lap. The only weird thing was that I couldn't her Caroline's toughs.

Carlisle was looking at me and thinking. _Is there something wrong Edward? _I shook my head no.  
I can't hear her toughs..

"No you can't but I can hear yours clearly." Caroline said not even looking at me

Everybody turned their heads at Caroline's reaction.

"You can hear Edward's toughs?" Emmet blunted out

"Yes."

"How?" Esme asked

"Well my gift is that when somebody uses his or her gift on me it turns back to them like I am using their own gifts on them I can also use their gifts on anybody I want."

"Wow. I never knew that even existed and I'm more than 300 years old." Carlisle said

"But that is Great right nobody can use them on you but you can use them on them." Was the first thing Rosalie said.

"No it isn't that easy if there are too many vampires with gifts all together it can really hurt just like a really bad headache and I can allow you to use your gift on me but I don't do that much because than I have to stay concentrated on all the other gifts but not on yours and it's a hard gift but I am used to it now but in the start it was really hard to do."

"Okay I get it does Cloe have a gift?" I asked

"Yes but it's not a nice one it can really hurt a person."

"What is it then?" Esme asked looking at Cloe who was sitting in her lap.

"Well her power is to see the people you lost, don't want to lose and never want to see again. It's isn't that nice to see what it sometimes does to her. Because she sees the from herself to very sad."

**Caroline POV**

"Can I ask a question?" Jasper asked

"Yes of course what do you want to know?"

"Who changed You two?"

"The one who changed Cloe I don't know I found her in woods on the last day of her transformation so I was too late to do anything about it. And I am changed by the vampires I lived with."

"You lived with vampires?" Alice asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, my parents had made a deal with them they wanted my parents first child in change for a better life because they were really poor and didn't have any food the unfair thing was that they asked it when my mother was pregnant with me. My parents said yes because they were told that I would have a good life."

"And you didn't?" Rosalie asked

"No, my life was great until I found out that I had to change so I could start a new coven and be a great leader so that they would rank better. But I didn't want to change I wanted to have my own happy ending but I knew that was never really going to happen. They started asking what age I wanted to become and I just kept saying I didn't know. When I got 17 I became very sick incurable decease I still don't know what it was nobody ever told me. But that was the reason they changed me at the age of 17. I lived with them for a couple of years after I was changed then they started to invite all kind of male vampires to find me a mate I saw something like 18 different guys didn't like one so they gave up. After 3 years they said I had to start my own coven but of course everyone tough I was to young until I found Cloe I went back to my let's say home and I showed her to my foster parents they weren't too happy I cared for some way to young vampire girl and stared to live on animal blood so that was the last time I saw them."

"That is awful." Said Esme

"But if you didn't want all of that why didn't you just run away?" Asked Emmett

"Does it run in your _blood _to betray the ones you love?" I said a little as if I was slapped in the face. "I loved my parents they thought they did the thing that was the best for me."

"Owh, I'm Sorry I.. Sorry"

"Doesn't matter you didn't mean it."

"But what year are you from?" Asked Edward

"I'm from 1899 and Cloe is from 1967 the bad thing is that Cloe was only 5 years old when she became a vampire and she stayed that way she was changed in 1972 I was changed in 1916."

"Where are you two from?" asked Alice

"Well I'm from Nevada yeah I know what the hell does a vampire in Nevada well it's was hard so we moved to Minnesota but I found Cloe in Alaska."

"Who are the vampires you stayed with?" asked Carlisle me

"John and Rose-Mary. Do you know them?"

"No."

"Be happy they weren't the best people."

"Okay. You guys know almost everything about me now can I ask the questions now?"

"Sure" they all said

"Okay how old are you all in human years not the real"

"23, 26, 20, 18, 20, 17, 19"

"Okay any gifts you know of"

"Mind reading." "I can see the future" "I can change people their moods"

"Okay interesting"

"but I think we have to go we need a place to stay because I'm done with running all over the country."

**Alice POV**

"Carlisle can't they stay with us they live the same like us and I can see that they are a lot like us! Please!" I begged Carlisle

Carlisle looked at Esme who was holding Cloe that was toying with her caramel hair.

"If they want to live with us and like us than they can stay and if they don't hurt Bella or the wolf pack or any other human."

"Really?" Caroline asked with a smile on her face

"Yes" Carlisle said

"Wow! Thank you so much I don't know how I can make it up to you."

"you don't have to" Esme said

"Okay than it's all settled follow me" I said as I pulled Caroline up the stairs.

* * *

**Okay so this one was way longer than the last one but it isn't finished at all I still have a very long story in my head so keep reading**

**Xx. Laura (IMissYellow)**

**If you liked this story :D or not :'( please review by pressing on this cute little button right here**

**Reviews are little chocolates who help me writing this story more and more because I can't get enough of chocolate bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Here it is chapter 3. It's a little bit yeah with Alice and maybe even meeting Bella but I'm not so shore yet so maybe that will be chapter 4 or even 5. It's a little family banding and of course talking about not living life you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. If I did I would have money and I would have a lot of fans real fans (not that you guys aren't great) and I hope keep on following this story till the end.**

_**-Clothes, Shoes, Doctors, Piano and… Bets?-**_

**Caroline POV**

"Okay than it's settled, follow me!" Alice said as she pulled me up the stairs.

"Ehh…? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to gif you a tour of the house and then I show you your room and then you can go change."

"But I don't really have any clothes with me"

"Owh, don't worry you can wear some of mine." Alice said with a giant grin on her face.

"Thank you?" I said more as a question than a real thanks.

"Okay so this is mine and jaspers room." We went into a room with bright colors and a HUGE! Closet.

"Wow… Big closet!"

"Yeah, I love fashion, would you mind if I would use you as some kind of dress up doll because Bella doesn't really likes it."

"Hmm, sure I guess I don't mind I don't have a mate where I have to be around 24/7."

"Owh, I forgot but do you really don't have a mate not even someone where you can't stop thinking of or someone who might become you're mate?"

"No." When I thought about it was pretty lonely I have Cloe of course and now also the Cullens but still.

"Hmm, I'm sure you will find him maybe not fast but it will believe me."

"Don't tell me you saw a vision of me finding my mate" "because than I had to see it to you know so you can't fool me"

"Darn…"

"haha"

"Okay so the next room is Rosalie and Emmett's room but I wouldn't go in there if I was you"

"why not?" she didn't answer me but gave me a look everybody would understand.

"I see. I will remember that thank you"

" Okay this is let's say the master bedroom translation: From Carlisle and Esme."

It was a beautiful room light colors and a queen size bed and a beautiful painting of Carlisle and Esme. And I think some pictures of their wedding.

"Over there is Edward's room and here will be your room and the one next to it will be that one of Cloe."

We walked in and it was as if I had stepped in my own head the room was perfect when I looked at Alice she wasn't there but only 2 seconds later she was back with clothes in her hand and 4 pairs of shoes. When I looked at what I was wearing I was reminded that I wasn't even wearing shoes at all and my dress was getting pretty dirty.

"Oh, just put this on and these shoes and gif your dress to me I will clean it for you because it looks as if it matters a lot to you. Oh and I even got clothes for Cloe do you think she'll like it?"

"Yes" I said looking at the cute yellow dress and black flats.

I got changed wile Alice went to get Cloe to change. When I looked in the mirror I was now wearing a red dress that stopped just right above my knees and high red heels. I looked at my necklace sighing but I kept it on it reminded of the vampire I sort of met in Italy when my vampire foster parents went to the Vol…. something else I don't really remember I was four but my they were scared of them that I remember.

***Living room at Cullen resident * **

**Carlisle POV**

I was looking at Esme who had the little Cloe in her lap. Cloe was the cutest little girl but there was a part of me that just wanted to kill the vampire who had done this to her she could have had a perfect life but because of one his or her thirst and chose this sweet little girl I'm happy that at least a good person was there for her since that awful day but now I really think about it is that Caroline gave up everything she had to give a little girl a live and a second chance if I had to gave up everything I had now I probably couldn't do it.

Esme looked at me with the one of the biggest smiles she only gave at special moments

"Isn't this great Carlisle two more children and this time even one that maybe need my help with stuff and Caroline is also so sweet and strong of mind and .. and."

"Esme sweetie calm. I know I like it to but I hate to think of what some selfish vampire did to this beautiful little girl but what if Caroline feels like she is the mother than.."

"she doesn't" Edward said " I heard her talking to Alice she sees Cloe as a little sister and Cloe thinks of her as a big sister."

"Well that's great right" Esme said "Two more children"

Edward walked to his Piano and was looking at his new music. Then I heard someone walk down the stairs it was Caroline is a red dress. I thought it looked good on her Esme was already complimenting it and even Edward had a face that clearly said wow!

Alice came behind her with a successful smile on her face.  
Then the phone went it was the hospital I had to come for a surgery. (Can't those people stay alive a little longer I have new family members but I went anyway.

"I have to go to the hospital." I said and kissed my always beautiful wife.

"Hospital? What for?" Caroline asked

"Well I'm a doctor."

"Really? That is a wonderful thing to do saving human lives I mean."

"Thank you that's why I'm doing it."

"Okay see you later I guess"

"Yes bye everyone see you tonight" I said and walked out of the door to my car.

**Edward POV**

I wanted to start playing on my piano when I noted that someone was standing behind me I was sure it was Caroline so I thought maybe I should talk to her.

"Maybe you should." She said Oh right she CAN read my mind.

"You play the piano?" She asked

"Yes I do I think it's one of the most beautiful instruments."

"Me too."

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Yes, I love it do you want me to show you are do you believe me?" she smiled when she said it.

"I believe you but I would like it if you showed me."

"Well then I show you am I allowed to sit."

"Yes of course."

"Thank you Edward."

"So what are you going to play?"

"Noir Chloe. Do you know it?"

"No I don't so start."

She started playing I had a feeling it was a little mend for Cloe but I wasn't sure.

When she was done She looked at me

"So what do you think?"

"It was beautiful."

"Thank you" then Esme came into the room.

"Edward is that a new song it was really beautiful what's it called." She asked

"It's called Noir Chloe but I didn't play it."

"You didn't than who did?" I only had to look at Caroline who was sitting next to me.

"Caroline honey did you play it?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Two musical children."

When she walked away Caroline asked "Children?"

"Yes Carlisle and Esme see all of us as their children and now you and Cloe are part of the family they see you two also as their children." I explained

She started smiling at reading my mind that I was speaking the truth "Okay" she looked really happy.

"He look if you know this one" I started playing Claire de Lune.

"Yes of course I do that's Claire de Lune it a masterpiece."

"Okay do you know this one." I said as I stared playing La Caroline

"La Caroline.?"

"Yes"

"That used Rose-Mary to play all the time But I still love it."

We played some other pieces when Jasper and Emmett came in.

**Caroline POV**

"Hee Caroline.?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever seen two real vampire man seen fight?"

"Yes, I have wasn't anything special I won from both of them."

"Oh Really? Huh well I'm sure I can beat you." Emmett said

I looked at him and said "No you can't." at this point both Edward and Jasper started to laugh

"Okay if you are so sure of yourself how about we make a little bet and a little fight."

"Deal! I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you."

"Okay now you're on Jasper get everybody Carlisle to I want to see what she can do because I don't have any special power she can use agents me." He said.

***20 minutes later at in the woods***

**Normal POV**

Everybody was there they were all asking Alice who would win but she wouldn't say it.

"Okay ready, I'll go easy on you." Emmett said to Caroline.

"No I want you to give everything you have or it isn't fun."

"Okay I will then."

"You bet you will." Caroline said with a grin on her face

"Okay 3, 2, 1, GO!" Jasper said

Emmett went running to Caroline who kept standing still until Emmett was only one feet away the only thing she did was doing a step to the right. "Hey, you need to fight me or it's isn't fair." Emmett said. "Oh I will don't worry. I'm just waiting for the right moment." She said. "What moment?" "This one." In less than two seconds Emmett was thrown right into a tree "Hey, you distracted me!"

"No I didn't you just have to keep your focus."

Emmett started running to Caroline again in some weird way he was on the ground again.  
And again and again and again. Jasper and Edward started laughing every time he was on the ground again.

"So did I prove you now that you can't beat me Emmett? Or do you want to keep humiliating yourself? It's your choice."

"I.., This.., this isn't possible."

"Believe me it is."

"Okay Emmett lost." Carlisle said also chuckling himself.

"Wait didn't you have a bet about this?" Edward asked

"Damned mind reader." Emmett whispered.

"Oh yeah thank you Edward. Come on Emmett a bet is a bet." Caroline said with a evil grin on her face.

***Back at the Cullen resident***

**Esme POV**

To be honest it was pretty funny to see Emmett get beaten by Caroline not that I ever said that! I heard Edward chuckle.

I was a little in the mood to teas Edward and started kissing Carlisle as if I wanted to have sex not that I did not want it but you know. We were kissing passionately it was getting really hot as Emmett would say it when Edward came in with wide open eyes with Caroline right behind him with a uncomfortable face. Whoops I forgot we have now a mind reader and a I don't even know how you call it have to ask her that.

Then we heard Emmett scream and he came down the stair is a Minnie skirt and a tank top and in high heels everybody started to laugh at ones.

"Tanks Emmett you made my day." Caroline Said

"That was a good idea to do a bet with."

"Well thank you tank you al." she said with a bow.

**So that was the longest one until now and she still has to meet Bella well o well o well everything come at its time Right Alice.**

"**Right Laura, I see that ..."**

"**shhh don't tell them jet then is the cliffhanger gone not that there really is one but still.**

**Bye Laura (IMissYellow)**

**Please review by pressing this cute little button.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm back again with a new Chapter of course I'm think I'm going to write in this way I write a story on Tuesday and Thursday (Sometimes Wednesday) and on Sunday and Saturday. Because on Monday, Wednesday and Friday I'm so busy then I'm almost stressed. Luckily it's only 3 days a week sometimes more but that doesn't matter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight blah, blah, blah… But I do own Caroline and Cloe.**

* * *

_**-Meeting Bella-**_

**Bella POV**

I was reading a book Edward had given me saying it was a good book well it's pretty good to be honest. Lately he was a lot with his family that I started wondering why. But the sun had been shining so it was pretty normal. Right now it's raining I wanted to look up to the window when I saw Edward standing in front of me.

"Edward!" I said hugging him.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." I looked at his face but it didn't seem worried so I thought it wasn't a bad thing.

"Okay, is there something wrong?"

"No not at all it's just I have a sort of new family members."

New family members? Vampires I guess wonder if they will like me.

"Okay. How many?" I asked getting curios.

"Two, so I'm here to get you so you can meet them."

"Really? What are their names?"

"Caroline and Cloe." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Two females so they aren't mates?" **(AN: Not that that isn't possible I just don't think that way.)**

"No they see each other like sisters."

"Okay, let's go I want to meet them. NOW!"

"Did you know you started to sound a little like Alice?" He said.

"Haha, very funny…"

I heard something like _who said I was joking. _but I ignored it.

***At the front door of the Cullen's resident***

We walked in I saw a VERY small woman standing with her back to me. She is so sort!

But when she turned around I saw that the small woman was a young girl around the age of five. It shocked me to see that she was one of the new family members and a vampire at the age of five.

"Bella this is Cloe." Edward said. I smiled at the little girl and walked to her.

"Hello Cloe I'm Bella." I said with a smile on my face.

She started to smile back at me and said "Hi Bella. Wow Bella is a pretty name."

"Well thank you Cloe is a pretty name to very unique."

"Bella you're a _human_?" she asked me looking at me with big eyes.

I was a little worried about the big eyes and then she started to walk to me opening her arms to hug my leg. Okay I'm confused.

"Bella you have pretty hair."

"Well thanks Cloe. But don't you think it's weird that I'm a human?"

"No because your nice and I am not a fan of human blood it smells like metal. I think that a little weirder." She said.

"I guess it is but that's okay I like a little weird." I said brushing my hand through her red hair.

She had the brightest smile I ever saw by a child. Then I saw a beautiful girl I couldn't guess her age but I don't think she is any older than 18.

"Oh, You must be Bella." She said to me.

"Yes that's me."

"Hello, I'm Caroline." She said to me.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Edward." She said to me and Edward

"Yes Caroline?" He asked.

"Carlisle wants to speak to you and asked me to get you."

He looked at me for a second and then at Caroline looking at her right in the eyes he nodded and started to walk away.

"Bella do you want to go for a walk It's beautiful outside." She said when I looked through the window I saw she was right it had stopped raining and that the sun was shining so that the hole forest was glittering in its light.

"Yes of course." I said wanting to know more about her.

We went outside when we had walked for about 5 minutes I thought it was a good time to ask questions.

"So Caroline where you from?" she looked at me and smiled as if she knew I was going to ask it.

"I'm born in Nevada in 1899." She said still smiling.

"How did you become a vampire?"

"Well it's a long story but if you want to know it I'll tell you."

"I want to know." I said as fast as possible.

"Then I will tell you. It started even before I was born a vampire couple wanted to have a 'child' to make a new coven by itself and would become a great leader so than their rank would be higher in let's say vampire world. So they made a deal with my parents that they would get food and a better life _if _they gave the vampires their first child they had said that I would have a great life and would grow up too be a successful person. They didn't tell my parents that I would be changed in a vampire as soon as I was old enough. So my parents said yes. As soon as I was born I was given to the vampire couple they gave my parents food and money. When I got 4 years old they let me have a little vacation with my real parents to Italy it was great but I knew they were there to. We went to a little place that was called Volterra." Bella's eyes winded at the word but she said nothing. "We went into this big building were we took a tour when I saw that there were a lot of vampires I run off to a place where I thought I was save because John and Rose-Mary told me to look out for other vampires. Not much later I heard the screams of the people that had taken the tour. So I went to look for my parents when I came at the big doors I looked trough them and saw my parents lying on the floor dead and the blood was sucked out of them. I guess the vampires didn't smell me because of all the blood. When I felt a ice-cold hand on my shoulder I thought my life was over the hand turned me and I was looking in the blood red eyed of a vampire. He looked back at me and lifted me up in his arms and instead of biting me he run outside far away from the building. He putted me down and brushed his hand through my hair and started running back to the building." She paused and looked up to the sun sighed and started talking again.

"Not much later John and Rose-Mary found me and took me home. My life was pretty normal after that well as normal as it can get when you have vampire parents. But when I got 14 they started asking how old I wanted to stay I said I didn't know over and over again. Not much later when I got 16 they had chosen the age of 22. When I heard that I sometimes felt like crying until I would die of exhaustion. When I got 17 I got very sick of an incurable decease what was almost unknown. So they didn't know how to cure me on one side I was happy I would die in a human way but I was young so I didn't want to die, not yet. So John and Rose-Mary decided to change me before I would die the 3 days of hell as a lot of vampires call them were slow and so painful I almost couldn't think. When it was over I wanted to cry but I stayed with my foster parents for 8 more years but they wanted me to find a mate and create a strong and great coven. I think they had invited like 18 different vampire males but I didn't like one. So they gave up much to my pleasure. After that they send me away to start my own coven. Only that didn't work out very good until in 1972 when I found Cloe in Alaska when she was on the last day of her transformation so I took care of her from that day. But when I went to show her to my parents they weren't too happy and they surely didn't a proof my new live style of animal blood. So that was the last time I saw them."

I looked at her and said "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to tell me."

"Owh, that doesn't matter you have a right to know. Because I'm now a member of your sort of second family."

"Oh, yeah." I said.

"Edward told me you wanted to be a vampire." She said to me looking straight in my eyes.

"He told you that?"

"No not really but he was thinking it." She said with a little smile. "Oh, I get it Wait What?"

"My gift is to use others their gifts against them and against other no gifts can touch me unless I let them."

"Okay, that is handy right?"

"Yes it is but it's a really hard power to control and that's why in the start it went wrong sometimes. When there are a lot of vampires with gifts in a room I have to be vary concentrated or I a sort of explode and than it can go two way every on myself at ones or on everybody else in the room. If I can chose I want to go for the first one."

"I understand I guess." I said looking at her she seemed calm and relaxed but I did not know if that was really true anymore after she told me this.

"But can I ask you something now?" she asked still looking at what was straight in front of her.

"Yes."

"Why do you want to become like us?" She asked now looking at me.

"I want to be with Edward forever." She looked at me. "Okay I guess."

"I'm not sure what I have to say to that."

"What do you mean?" I asked not getting what she was saying.

"Well I didn't want to become a vampire because I wanted a great life but you want to stay with your mate. I guess I could understand that if I had a mate but I do not. So I don't really know why you want to give up your life and the people you care about."

"Oh, alright."

"I'm worse than Edward." She said laughing.

"Why is that?"

"Everybody says Edward did long over finding his mate but I'm born two years before him and I still don't have a mate."

"Oh hihi. I get it."

"But Bella I want to say one thing to you were you are going to promise me that you'll think about it okay.?"

"Okay."

"Bella remember you are born to live, don't live because you are born."

"I will think about it."

"Good. Now come on we are going back it's getting dark and from what I've heard of your reputation Edward will be freaking out by now." I laughed at her comment.

* * *

**So that was Ch. 4 **

**Hope you guys still like my stories.**

**But you guys don't review :'( so I'm starting to thing you guys don't like it I'm getting a little depressed PLEASE REVIEW. I'm getting desperate.**

**If you like this story :D or not :'( please review by clicking on this cute little button right here. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys did ya miss me! And WTF since when do I talk like that? Anyway here is Chapter 5 I believe. I lost the count. My own life is killing me. **

**Jacob is in this chapter so if you like him here he is.**

**Disclaimer: ah forget it you know it already.**

_**-Jacob vs. Caroline-**_

**Caroline POV**

It's the 11th of September. I was hunting in the forest everybody else was still home but I was thirsty so I went before I would regret it. I was running for a while until I saw a deer in a couple of minutes is was tasting the blood until I heard a growl behind me. I turned around and saw a huge wolfs standing in front of me.

"Owh, Shit!" Was my first reaction.

They looked at me with a lot of anger so I just started running in the best way away from them. Before I knew it they were going after me. I run as fast as I could but they were right behind me.

"No, no this is not happening." I had to do something I couldn't run forever.

So I stopped. And turned around looking at the wolves who just had stopped like me.

"Who is your leader?" I asked. A huge wolf stepped to the front.

"Show me who you are." I demanded. The wolf walked away and came back as a pretty tall man.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Caroline Cu…." I didn't want to say my new last name who knows what they will do.

"You're a Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes since a couple of weeks now." I said trying to stay as friendly as possible.

"Since a couple of week?"

"Yes."

"They broke it!" yelled a boy that I hadn't noticed yet but the reddish wolf was gone so I guess he was that wolf.

"They didn't break anything." I said getting angry.

"Yes they did those evil bloodsuckers."

"Jacob calm down!" the leader of the pack said.

"Did they bite you?" the leader asked me.

"Before I answer you I want to know who you are." I said.

"I'm Sam, this is Jacob and that are Seth and Paul."

" Okay thank you."

"But I have to ask you again did one of the Cullen's bite?" he asked.

"No."

"Lair." Jacob said.

"No they didn't bite me or Cloe. I'm not lying."

"Cloe there are two more now?" Jacob almost yelled at me.

"Yes but I didn't do you anything so you don't need to yell." I said now angry at him.

"When were you born? And when was the other one born?" Jacob said only a little calmer.

"I'm born in 1899 and _Cloe_ in 1967." I said not looking at him.

"You didn't know about the line that show where your land ends."

"No, they probably forgot. I went when nobody was in the living room so they didn't had the opinion." I said to Sam.

"Okay you can go now we won't do anything to you but stay on your land." He said.

"Okay, thank you and I will. Good bye Sam, Seth, Paul and.. Jacob." I turned to run away to the house.

I went through the back door and into the living room. I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch with Cloe who was trying to tie Carlisle's tie.

"Do I smell werewolf?" Esme asked with a confused face.

"That would be me I had a sort of meeting with the wolf pack nobody told me about so I crossed the line of our land and didn't make the best friend and they almost didn't believe me you guys didn't bite me."

"Oh, Honey did they hurt you?" Esme asked with a worried face.

"No I'm fine. Sam let me go but the Jacob guy called me a Bloodsucker and didn't believe my but the rest did."

"That's what I thought." Carlisle said.

"Why is that?"

"Well Jacob is Bella's best friend and doesn't want her to change just like Edward but Bella is to stubborn."

"A werewolf as a best friend and a vampire as boyfriend. And I thought I was weird."

Carlisle and Esme both started to laugh and I joined not much later. Cloe just looked at us then started to smile and said "Look tie is done."

Esme and I looked at Carlisle and started to laugh even harder His tie was totally wrong when Esme wanted to do it well Cloe looked as if she could cry (She can't but if she could she would right now.)

"I didn't do good." She said with a sad face.

"No, sweetie you did perfect." Esme said. "Carlisle is going to keep it this way al day at work and when he comes back he still has it this way. Right Carlisle." Carlisle looked at Esme and than at Cloe.

"Yes I'll keep it all day long and then you can do it tomorrow again." Cloe smiled bright.

**BTC…**

**More very soon a little bit more Cloe, Carlisle and Esme.**

**Bye-bye**

**Laura (IMissYellow)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody I have good news my life is totally FUCKED UP! Ugh My own freaking life is killing me and the other funny this is that on 9/11 yeah my parents decided to have a divorce yeah yippy ya yee. Now I have to take more care of my little sister and I'm not the oldest my other 2 sister are freaking older. But anyway I can still write stories thanks to my friends.**

**Disclaimer: Can you stop a speeding bullet? Only ones. Can you say Twilight is from you when you're not Stephenie Meyer? Only ones and then you get sued so my answer is I don't own it.**

**This chapter is about Cloe, Esme and Carlisle banding.**

_**-Your wife was pregnant?-**_

**Carlisle POV**

I drove to the hospital with my tie still as if it was done by a 5 year old (okay it was done by a 5 year old in some way) I couldn't wait until my break that is when Esme and Cloe would come to the hospital. As I walked into to hospital there was already a nurse walking to me. Why me?

"Dr. Cullen!" the nurse said.

"Yes nurse Becky?" she was the only nurse who didn't try to flirt with me so I was happy to see her.

"Is Mrs. Cullen coming later today?" she asked

"Yes why?" I asked confused she never wanted to know if Esme was coming.

"Thank God! Because we have a new nurse since yesterday and she saw you walking and she won't shut up about you." She said with an annoyed face.

I laughed at what she said.

"But Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that little girl you and your wife were walking with the other day?"

"My youngest daughter."

"I didn't know your wife was pregnant I thought you 2 couldn't get children so that's why you adopted all those teenagers. And I saw that you have a new adopted one two so now you've 7 children wow I think I never be able to do all that."

"Yes but my Wi-" I was already interrupted

"Oh by the way you have to be in room 5 for a patient. See you later Dr. Cullen." She said as she walked away and left me standing there confused.

2 minutes until my break.

**Esme POV**

"So Cloe this is the hospital where Carlisle works. Come on we are going to see him." I said and Cloe just smile I lifted her up and walked through the front door.

"Hello welcome to Forks Community Hospital can I help you?" the nurse behind the desk said she was probably new because I didn't recognize her.

"Yes, I'm looking for Dr. Cullen."

"Do you have an appointment?" she said looking at me with almost evil eyes.

"Well sort of."

"No appointment than no visit!"

"Mummy why is the woman mad?" Cloe said this was the first time she called me mummy I was happy and angry at the same time stupid nurse.

"I'm mad because your mummy wants to see my future husband!" the nurse almost yelled at Cloe my Cloe my daughter.

"Don't yell at my daughter!" I said looking at her as if I could kill her right here right now.

"But mummy wants to see daddy. Daddy is not your future husband." Cloe said still as the sweetest little girl she was.

"Daddy? What do you mean daddy? Dr. Cullen is is ?" she had lost her words.

Then I saw Carlisle walking to us from the corner of my eye.

"Mummy look it's Daddy!" Cloe said as she saw Carlisle. "Daddy that woman says you are her future husband but that can't be true you love mummy right?"

"Yes I Love mummy as long as I _live._" Carlisle said as he kissed me on the lips and Cloe on her hair.

I gave Cloe to Carlisle. Then I saw nurse Becky was joining us the only nurse I liked because she didn't flirt with the love of my being.

"Ah Nurse Ashley I see you've met Dr. Cullen's wife and youngest daughter." She said with a grin on her face that said Oh-that-was-perfect-mwahahaha.

"Ehh I eh I'm gonna go bye." The nurse named Ashley said as she run away.

"So this is your lovely daughter I have to say she looks a lot like you to except for the hair but that makes her special she is beautiful." Becky said as she brushed her hand through Cloe's hair and walked away.

"Our lovely daughter looks like us?" I asked Confused.

"Yes she thinks Cloe is our daughter like birth."

"Oh, Well let her think that way I like that people think we have a daughter together and she is right she does looks like us."

"We finally have a child instead of a almost grown up." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Now Come on the sun is going to shine later today so we can hunt today with our youngest daughter." I said looking the happiest I've ever looked.

"Mummy, Daddy no kissing but hunting. Come hurry!" Cloe said breaking our love eye contact moment.

**TBC…**

**AWE! Wasn't that cute sorry if you didn't like it I just had to do it.**

**Xx. Laura (IMissYellow)**

**Well did you like it hmmmm?**

**Tell me!**

**Press it Press it Press it PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I wanted to upload this on Tuesday but I didn't have the time so I wanted to do it on Wednesday but I forgot (shame on me) anyway this is a little Caroline/Edward friendship just a reason so I can make Bella jealous because I'm in the mood for jealousy today don't know why.**

**Disclaimer: Come on if I owned it I would have money and lately I don't have anything to spend I'm just poor (okay not really)**

_**-Walking in the sunlight-**_

**Caroline POV**

Edward had been off a lately he was thinking of that Bella still wanted to be a vampire I felt sorry for him. So I thought of getting his mind of things.

"Edward do you want to go into the city?" I asked him when he was staring out of the window again.

"Why?" he asked sounding as if I was just another person bothering him.

"Well you look like you could use some fresh air and we all hunted yesterday so hunting is pretty pointless and you could be under the people again you haven't been under the people since weeks and Bella was the only human you saw not that that is wrong but come with me please I don't like seeing you like this."

"Okay I'll come with you." He said looking normal.

"Come on." I said grabbing my jacket and an umbrella.

"Why the umbrella?" Edward asked me looking confused.

"Oh, you'll see later come on. By the way we are going walking not with one of the cars."

"Okay.?" He said without any complain.

We went out of the door and started walking the clouds in the air were a bright white color. Everything around us was quiet we didn't speak but that was okay it was peaceful just walking on a small path through the forest that went on until it reached the city of forks.

"Have you known your birth parents?" Edward asked me after we had walked a couple of miles.

"Yes I have not long because they were killed by vampires when I was four years old."

"What how?"

"Well John and Rose-Mary let me go on a vacation with them. We went to Italy to a small town named Vol… something else I don't remember-"

"Volterra" Edward said.

"Yes that's it."

"That is where the Volturi is." Edward said looking a little angry.

"What is the Volturi?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay." I said

"But why didn't they kill you?" he asked me.

"Rose-Mary and John always told me to stay away from other vampires so I ran away from the group and hided until I was getting worried what happened to my parents so I went to the big doors were I heard all the screams came from I peeked through the doors and saw my parents lying on the ground dead with no blood at all I think they didn't smell me because of all the blood but then I felt an ice-cold hand on my shoulder from a vampire with blood red eyes and dark hair he lifted me up and brought me to safety and went away again not much later John and Rose-Mary found me and brought me home."

"Okay thank you for telling me." He said looking at me

"No problem."

"Oh no I think the sun is going to shine." Edward

"Now that's why I have an dark umbrella with me." I opened the umbrella and held it above us just before the sun came from behind the clouds.

"Smart." He said smiling.

"I know and I didn't went to school like 3 million times I went just ones." He laughed at my comeback.

"You're laughing I think my work is done come on well go home before the umbrella get's to small."

**Bella POV**

I was with Charlie in a café when I saw Edward and Caroline walking together under one umbrella in the sun. they were smiling. I didn't want to thinks about that Caroline was the perfect match for Edward I mean both 17 died both because they were sick and that's because they are now both vampires and Caroline is only born 2 years before Edward and was alone for a long time to wait is still alone.

But I don't think they are mates now right I'm Edwards mate and Caroline has that one mysterious one that saved her I guess.

I don't think it something to worry about right?

**So that was my Caroline/Edward friendship drabble.**

**Next Chapter will be uploaded on Saturday**

**Bye Laura (IMissYellow)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so freaking sorry! I haven't updated in like 4 weeks. I was busy and I totally forgot this story. Can you guys forgive me? Pretty please..**

**Anyway I'm going on with the story this is a chapter about Cloe's gift.**

**Disclaimer: Really do we have to….**

**BTW: Someone asked me why I write Cloe this way and not with the h (Chloe) well that is because I think this way it's more special than with the h so that's why.**

_**-Oh, no-**_

**Carlisle POV**

The sun was high up in the sky so we all went hunting for the day. We had stopped at a quiet place far away from the human world, in the middle of the forest. It was beautiful through the tree tops you could see the sun coming through it gave a beautiful effect on the forest and the ground. I sat next to my beautiful Esme who was looking at Cloe who was playing with Rosalie's hair. Everybody had grown really close to the little angel.

"Rosie you've very pretty hair!" Cloe said with a big smile on her face.

"Really? Well thank you. You've very pretty hair to you know."

I smiled at the cute look on Cloe's face when Rosalie had said that. I looked around and saw Jasper and Alice sitting under a tree giving sweet little kisses to each other not far away from them I saw Caroline and Edward playing a game that would involve Caroline's powers. Everything was good.

But then…

"Carlisle!"

I looked up at the sound of my name and saw Rosalie and Emmett standing over Cloe who was curled up next to a tree looking as if she saw the most scaring thing in the whole world. Everybody looked up and started walking to what was happening. I looked at Caroline who had a worries look in her eyes. I nodded to her and she kneeled in front of Cloe.

"Cloe, what's wrong?" she said.

"Why won't they go away? I don't want them here!" Cloe answered looking if she could cry that she would right now.

Cloe started screaming and tried to back away even more but couldn't because of the tree that she was leaning on to. That is when I noticed it everything around us turned black the sky, trees and ground disappeared. All the sound was gone, we only her Cloe screaming. Esme wanted to do something but I hold her in place. We saw Caroline sitting in front of Cloe looking at her not touching her or anything.

Grey flashes came out of nothing and where forming human like shapes in front of Esme came two figures first a man, Esme tried to hide behind me and the second figure was a baby boy. Esme looked as if she could die right there at that moment.

Next to me there was a man forming then I saw it was my father looking at me with a disappointed look on his face, I looked away but could still feel he was there.

In front of Rosalie came a man to the look on her face turned angry. In front of Emmett came a little family al crying he shed his head away. In front of Edward came his parents looking ill and weak. In front of Alice came al kind of doctors. And in front of Jasper came a woman who looked like Mexican.

I looked at Cloe around her were a man and a woman. The man looked angry ready to kill, the woman looked bruised, hurt and sad. Behind Caroline were two couples the first one looked with disappointment at her and the other one with shame of what of what they had done.

Memories of when I lost patients, How I found Esme, seeing humans get killed came all front of me. I couldn't handle it anymore I saw Caroline reaching out to Cloe and take her in her arms. Caroline closed her eyes and slowly every bed thing disappeared.

The trees, sky and ground came back. I felt Esme hugging me like I was her last thing that she had left of everything. So I kissed the top of her head.

Everybody fell onto the ground and came back to him/herself.

Caroline had fell next to the tree with Cloe in her arms who was hiding her face.

"What was that?" asked Jasper

"Cloe her gift." Caroline said looking like death

"What does it exactly?" Asked Edward.

"It makes you want to die."

Esme was still holding onto me and had started kissing my neck.

"Esme?"

"yes…"

"You okay?"

"I don't know.."

"We should all go home now" said Caroline.

We all agreed and I lifted Esme up and carried her to the house. When we got there everybody went to a different place I took Esme to our room and putted her on the bed. I got on and we snuggled up to each other lying there not saying a word.

**Okay that was chapter 8 I believe. It may be a sort one it's a heavy one. **

**Who did they see:**

**Esme – Charles and her baby  
Carlisle – his father  
Rosalie – her **_**old **_**fiancé (whose name I forgot)  
Emmett – his family  
Edward – his parents  
Alice – some doctors of the institute  
Jasper – Maria  
Caroline – Her real parents and John and Rose-Mary  
Cloe – her mother and her step-dad **

**That was my little Chapter hope you all liked it.**

**Please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I wanted to make this story a little bit more.. what should I say? Ah I don't know just read If you're in the mood for it :p**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah blah you know it.**

_**-Trouble!-**_

**Esme POV**

Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Cloe where all out hunting. I wasn't in the mood and Caroline offered to keep me company. And Bella also came not much later that day. It was nice just the three of us talking and Bella was drinking some tea Caroline had made (where she was very proud over.)

"Esme are you still with us or are you lost in your thoughts about a doctor dreamy we all know." Bella said and started giggling and Caroline joined a second later.

"What? No, uh maybe.. I eh I." I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth.

"See totally speechless."

"Very funny." I said glaring playfully at the two girls.

"So, Bella tell me. How is it to be friends with werewolves?" Caroline asked Bella with a curious look on her face.

"Edward told you about that?"

"No, I kinda ran into them." Caroline said.

"Okay. Did they do anything to you?" Bella asked with a worried look.

"Oh, nothing really happened. That Jacob one doesn't like me really cranky guy but the Sam one was reasonable so they let me go with a warning." Caroline said.

"Okay, yeah Jacob doesn't like it that I'm running with vampires as they call it." Bella explained.

"Yeah, Carlisle already said something like that. But hey you don't get to chose your friends do you." Caroline said with a smile on her face.

Then the telephone went off… *ring-ring* (:P)

"That's strange. Who would call?" I asked out loud.

"Maybe it's the hospital.?" Bella said.

"I guess." I said as I went to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Cullen resident. You're speaking with Esme." I said into the phone.

"Esme? It's Carmen." Carmen answered through the phone.

"Hey Carmen. Why are you calling?" I asked a little confused she never called.

"It's about the Volturi." She said sounding worried.

I pressed on the loudspeaker button and lay the phone on the coffee table so Caroline and Bella could hear it too.

"What about them?" I asked

"They are forcing all the covens to Volterra. I don't know why but I thought I should warn you. Just to be sure." She said.

"Okay thank you Carmen. I guess we'll see you in Volterra then?" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah I guess. Bye Esme." She said before she hung up.

"What do you think they want?" Bella asked me after a couple of seconds.

"I don't know." I said back.

"So what now. Should we call Carlisle or wait until they come back." Caroline asked.

"Best if we call." I said.

"Okay. I'll call them because you're not really with us today." Caroline said as she reached for phone

She dialed the number and waited until it was answered.

"Hey Carlisle, it's Caroline. What? No, nothing is wrong with Esme. Or Bella she is still alive. But Carmen called. Yes that one. Something about the Volturi coming to get all the covens, so you guys have to come back here right now. Okay, see you then okay bye."

"Okay they are coming back and Bella, are you super clumsy or something Edward though you where dead." Caroline said with a little smile.

"Oh yeah. I kind of attract danger." She said blushing.

"Ah, I see." She said with a oh-really-you've-got-to-be-kidding look on her face.

We talked a little until we heard them coming not much later Carlisle came up to me and gave me a loving kiss.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes, my love." He said looking me in the eyes.

"What do you think they want?"

"I don't know I guess we'll have to wait and find out." He answered me.

"We won't have to wait long." Edward said. Caroline looked at him and he nodded.

"There here." Caroline said to no one in particular.

That is when we heard a knock on the door. Carlisle went to the front door. And we heard them come in. Not much later where they standing in the main room with us. Jane, Felix, Alec and Demetri where standing with us to be exact.

"Aro, asked us to come and get you he wants to see you all in Volterra." Jane said.

"And why is that?" Carlisle asked.

"Let's just say check up." Jane said with a angry look.

"What if we decline?" Carlisle asked.

"Then we'll force you."

"Fine, we'll come with you." Carlisle said looking not to happy.

"Good, pack what you'll need and we'll see all of you outside in 10 minutes." Jane said as they walked outside.

"Wait, do I have to come to?" Bella asked who now had Cloe in her arms.

"Yes. But stay with one of us at all time." Carlisle said.

We all packed some stuff in a small bag and went outside were the 4 waited.

(I'm skipping the boring time going to the Volturi so we're now in Italy thank you for flying with IMissYellow- air have a nice stay here.)

*10 miles until Volterra*

"Caroline is something wrong?" Bella asked when we sat in the car. Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Chloe, Caroline and me. (btw yes is possible.)

"It's just I'm not that of a fan of cars. I'm more into motors." Caroline said.

"Really? Could you maybe help me sometime?" Bella asked

"Yeah sure I guess."

* we're at Volterra*

We all went into the building were the Volturi always stayed. We came by two huge doors and were told that we had to wait a moment. Not much later Jane came back and opened the doors. We all walked in and the room was full with vampires.

**Carlisle POV**

Aro walked up to me.

"Carlisle old friend good to see you again." He said.

"You to Aro but why are we here?" I asked him.

"That will come later my friend." He said and started walking to Bella, Caroline and Cloe.

"Good to see you to Bella." He said to Bella and then looked at Caroline

"I see your coven has grown again my friend, how do you keep doing that." He said to me and then looked at Caroline again.

"What's your name my dear?" he asked her.

**Caroline POV**

"Caroline." I answered Aro.

"Ah very well Carolina." Aro said.

I ignored how he said my name. He held out his hand for me. I walked forward and heard Edward's thoughts in the back of my head _here comes the fun._

I gave him me hand and he looked at me and then we both saw it all _His _memories instead of mine. He looked at me with a confused look.

"eccentric. I saw only mine. How did you? Hmm.. eccentric just eccentric." He said confused.

"Jane my dear would you mind?" Aro asked Jane.

"It's my pleasure." She said.

"That is your choice not mine."I said she looked confused at me for a couple of seconds.

Then she was on the ground from the pain. Everybody in the room looked at her with confusion.

"Make it stop." She said looking at my with the pain written over her face.

"what you want." I said and stopped with using her powers against her. She had a little trouble standing an her feet after that and did not get what just happened.

"very strange you.. you.. use gifts against its owner." Aro said.

"exactly." I said to answer him.

"but to use others their gifts you have to know who has a gift. Right?" he asked me.

"Yes but that is not so hard believe me."

"A demonstration?" I just nodded. "point everyone who has a power and what it does." He said.

"Okay, I will. Edward can you help me with the names." I asked.

_Alright. _I heard him think.

"Where do I have to start." I asked

"Start with the Egyptian coven." He told me

"Benjamin his special ability is to control the elements of nature, air, earth, fire, and water."

"Alright the Amazonian coven." Aro said to me.

"Zafrina's special ability is to create illusions."

"The American nomads." He said.

"no abilities."

"The Denali coven." Aro said.

"Eleazar has the ability to vaguely identify the gifts of other vampires. Kate's special ability is the production of an electric current over her skin that can shock and incapacitate attackers." I said.

"the European nomads" Aro said.

"Alistair has the ability of tracking. Charles his special ability is to sense if a statement is true."

"The Irish coven." Aro said.

"Siobhan's special ability is to alter the course of a situation through willpower. Maggie has the ability to sense if someone is lying."

"the Romanian coven" aro said.

"no abilities."

"The Cullen coven." Aro asked

"Alice has the ability to see the future. Edward has the ability to read peoples mind. Jasper has the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him. Bella when she becomes a vampire has the ability to use a mental shield. Carlisle has made the ability to resist human blood totally what is unbelievable if you ask me but hey everything is possible."

"The Volturi."

"You have the ability to see every though somebody has ever had by one touch. Jane has the ability of creating an illusion of pain. Marcus who senses the strength and nature of relationships. Chelsea who can change emotional bondings. Renata who can make anyone feel distracted and wandering when they are near her. Alec who is able to block others' senses. And the one that isn't here with us anymore Didyme who had the power to make others happy." I said and looked back at Aro.

"That is an amazing gift you have."

"Thank you." I said beck trying to be polite.

"But if I may ask who created you?" Aro asked me.

"John and Rose-Mary one of them I don't know who exactly."

"Ah Carolina and in what year my dear?" Aro asked

"I was changed in 1916 at age of 17." I answered him.

"You know. I knew John and Rose-Mary lovely couple to bad what happened." Aro said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't know? They were destroyed by Werewolves." Aro said

I felt nothing but pain but I didn't let anyone notice it.

"Ah well that can happen right." I said but didn't sound to confident.

"Well I'm sorry for your los but I see you're doing well." Aro said

"but if I'm allowed to ask where did you find the immortal child?" he asked

"So that's why we're here?"

"Pardon." Aro said

"You can't handle that there is a immortal child. That's why we're here." I said.

"Smart one too." I rolled my eyes this guy is getting annoying.

"But does the child have an ability?" he asked

I sighed "Yes."

"And what is that my dear?"

"it shows you the ones you miss, can't forget or never to see again and they will follow you until you die. Because it makes you wanna die." I answered him.

"but that is an amazing talent." Aro said.

"I guess." I said.

"well okay. Chelsea bring everybody to their room. 1 room 1 coven."

Chelsea led us out of the room and into another "here is you're room." With that she left.

**Pfff well my fingers hurt, my eyes are tired and I still have to go a lot of hours. Ah well this was another chapter.**

**Review if you think Aro asks to much question. **


End file.
